Us
by EvolutionalEclipse
Summary: inside


Hey! Review, will ya!

Never mind! It doesn't matter if you review or not!

...............

It was raining. Mourns, screams and sobs were filled in the sky. The people wore black and white clothes. Relatives, friends, families and just everyone who were close to the dead woman were there.

"...May her soul rest in peace, amen!" The priest said.

"Do you want to come up and say something?" The priest asked a man with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"No." The man answered without emotion.

"Amen." A few replied while the rest cried. One by one they put flowers on the white coffin and after that it was put deep in the ground and buried with soil. The man from before was last, he stayed there after everyone left.

On the grave stone:

Izumi Takahashi Itagaki

Daughter of Mihashi and Magumi Takahashi

Loving wife of Deidara Itagaki and mother of Akemi Itagaki

From 1984 to 2009

'Rest in peace'

"I love you." Deidara kissed the grave stone, put a flower and stood up. The rain was heavy.

"Come on, you might catch a cold." Sasori said and the rest of his company partners Akatsuki nodded.

"Where is Akemi?" Deidara asked softly.

"With Konan and Tobi." Kisame answered.

...............

"Daddy?" Akemi called. Her hair was shorter than Deidara's but the same colour, blonde. Her eyes were bluish and a bit of sea green.

"Hmm?" Deidara looked at the only thing that mattered in his life and smiled.

"When is mummy coming back it's late." Akemi asked.

"She in a better place now, sweetie." Deidara patted her head.

"Can I go?" Akemi stared. Deidara's hand froze.

"No, honey you can't go because if you go daddy will be sad." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"Okay, but I hope mummy will come back soon." Akemi giggled. 'She's gone, Akemi.' Deidara thought sadly.

"It's time for bed." Deidara carried Akemi and took her up stairs to her blue and purple room. He changed her into her pajamas a tee shirt and shorts in white with cherries.

"Goodnight, angel, yeah." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" Akemi called before he left.

"Yes." Deidara answered.

"You haven't told me a story." Akemi sat up and hugged her dog-wolf doll.

"Um...uh..." Deidara did not know how to tell a story, Izumi was the one who told her stories and now she's gone.'Crap! Things are going to be very different.' Deidara thought.

"Well?" Akemi was very impatient when she wants something.

"A little...um...piglet was walking down the park...um then a car came...the piggy sang a happy song...um uh the end." Deidara finished. 'That was totally stupid!I am the worst father ever!' Deidara yelled in his head. Akemi just stared blankly at him.

"Goodnight, daddy." Akemi covered herself with her white sheets.

"Goodnight, honey...call me if you need anything." Deidara kissed her cheek, turned off the light and closed the door.

.............

The next day...

Deidara felt someone on his bed, he slowly sat up so that he can see the person.

"Akemi?" Deidara smiled, she looked just like her mum when she was asleep. 'Izumi.' Deidara sighed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRUSH!!

Deidara hit the alarm and threw it on the floor. 'Ever so irritating, yeah!' Deidara thought annoyed. 'Now I need a new one.' He sat up careful so he shouldn't wake his daughter up and picked the destroyed alarm.

"You're annoying, yeah." Deidara threw it in the bin.

RINGRINGRING!!!

"What?!" Deidara answered. For Pete's sake Akemi was trying to sleep!

"Hey!!!Senpai, are you in a bad mood??" Tobi asked on the other side.

"Ya think." Deidara walked to the next room which was Akemi's room.

"What are you so angry about?" Konan grabbed the phone from Tobi who started whining.

"I'm just troubled, yeah." Deidara started looking for Akemi's clothes for and her school bag.

"About Izumi?" Konan asked.

"Kinda...mostly Akemi, she doesn't understand that Izumi is never coming back." Deidara found her the right clothes and shoes, he went down stairs and started making coffee. 'Darn it! I can't cook!' Deidara thought.

"She will understand when she's older." Konan sighed.

"Yeah...do you by any chance know how to cook pancakes and waffles, yeah?" Deidara took a sit of his coffee.

"Give her a cereal...I will come and help you after work, okay." Konan suggested.

"That would be just lovely! Um, Konan can you tell Pein I can't make it at work today?" Deidara walked upstairs to the bathroom turned the water on.

"Of course, why not!" Konan laughed.

"Bye, yeah!" Deidara and Konan both hung up. He went to his room and shook Akemi awake.

"Mmmh..." Akemi opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Come, you need a shower." Deidara carried her to the bathroom, helped her brush her teeth, bathed her, dried her, combed her locks and dressed her up in a green hood and a jean skirt and white leggings. He gave her her cereal and packed her school lunch in her black school bag.

"Lets go, daddy, I don't want to be late!" Akemi ran to the car while Deidara took his time.

"DADDY!!!" Akemi lost her patience.

"What?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Where?! Are feeling sick?!I can tell your teacher you're not feeling well!" Deidara panicked and rushed at her side in a flush.

"I want to go to school now!" Akemi whined.

"Okay, but are you okay?" Deidara opened the car door and they both got in.

"Yes!" Akemi smiled. Deidara drove Akemi to school, he met Naruto dragging his kid to school.

"Hey!! Natsuki!!" Akemi yelled as she ran out of the car to meet her midnight blue haired friend.

"H-hey, Akemi." Natsuki blushed.

"Bye, and be good!!" Naruto entered his car and drove off.

"You too, honey." Deidara kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Bye! Come on, Natsuki!" Akemi grabbed him and they ran in the school building.

"Bye." Deidara left, he went home and stared at Izumi's picture on the wall in his room. 'Everything reminds me of you.' Deidara sighed.

DING DONG!!

"Hi, mister Takahashi, come in, yeah." Deidara opened the door.

"Just call me Mihashi, Deidara." Mihashi entered.

"Yeah." Deidara closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure you want me and Magumi to take Izumi's things?" Mihashi asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure, you can keep them, yeah." Deidara sat across him.

"I will just take her clothes and leave the rest...and don't argue." Mihashi said before Deidara could argue.

"Fine, yeah." Deidara stood up and went upstairs, he got the clothes he packed in a big box three weeks after Izumi's death.

"Here." Deidara put the box in Mihashi's car.

"Thank you, Deidara and say hi to angel for me." Mihashi left after Deidara gave him a nod. Deidara closed the door and got a book called 'begin an only parent.' Which he seriously did not want to read so he tossed it aside.' I don't need books to help me raise MY daughter, yeah.' He told himself as he got a cooking book.

'I really need to know how to cook.' Deidara started 'reading' the book. It was now15 o'clock. 'Time to pick Akemi from school...now I know how Izumi gets tried so fast, yeah.' Deidara left the house and locked the door.

When he reached at the school, he found Sakura sitting legs crossed on a bench looking at the playing kids at at the playground.

"Hey, Sakura." Deidara greeted.

"Hi! Deidara, long time no see!" Sakura hugged him and he hugged back.

"You too, yeah. Where have you been?" Deidara sat next to her.

"Hong kong, Hawaii, Fiji...just around the world!" Sakura smiled happily. She was gone for about six years.

"Sounds like fun, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"Ah, it was soo much fun." Sakura sighed happily.

"When did you came back?" Deidara rubbed his eyes, he was so tired and he wanted to rest for awhile.

"Three days ago." Sakura answered.

"Oh, yeah...so who are you waiting for?" Deidara looked at her.

"My son." Sakura said proudly.

"How old is he?" Deidara looked back at the kids playing.

"Six." Sakura smirked.

"An only parent?" Deidara yawned.

"His father and I are about to sigh divorce papers." Sakura looked at the blue sky.

"Are you sure you want to take a divorce?" Deidara stared at her.

"I guess so...yes, I do. Gaara is such a pain!...I wish I come..argh!" Sakura glared at the sky.

"Just talk about it to him, yeah." Deidara suggested.

"I tried that he said 'Not now, Sakura, maybe later I'm busy right now.' The nerve of that guy!!" Sakura screamed it was like she was holding it in for a long time.

"Calm down, un!" Deidara said.

"Okay, how are you doing? Are you married? Do you have a kid?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm doing fine, yeah. I have four year old girl..." Deidara closed his eyes as he started speaking again.

"I was married to the most beautiful person in my life..." Deidara trailed off, tears threatened to pour.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Her name was Izumi...she dead three weeks ago...I miss her so much." Deidara whispered, but Sakura heard him.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Sakura felt her tears pour.

"It...wasn't your fault." Deidara looked at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, she said it with out thinking.

"I...sorry that was a very stupid question...I'm so stupid!" Sakura wanted to kick herself.

"No, it's fine you wanted to know and yes I'm recovering." Deidara wiped Sakura's tears.

RINGRINGRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was now 16 o'clock. The kids ran from the school as if it was a hell hole. Naruto and Hinata arrived and got their son.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted Deidara and Sakura.

"Hi." They replied back.

"Hey, there little guy." Deidara patted Natsuki's head causing him to hide behind his mum.

"He's shy." Hinata stopped stuttering long ago.

"How cute!" Sakura hugged Natsuki tightly.

"Mum, let him go." A six year old boy with red hair and green eyes said.

"Now, Takumi, he's not going to steal your mummy away. So don't get jealous." Sakura let go of Natsuki and patted Takumi's head.

"Hey, people!" Ino yelled coming with her son with long brown hair and Choji behind her eating chips.

"Hey, Ino!Hi! Choji!" They waved back.

"Hi, I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi Ino's son waved happily.

"Adorable!!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed smiling.

"I know!" The women started chatting. Deidara was looking around trying to find his Akemi. Temari was dragging Shikamaru and carrying their lazy daughter.

"Temari, wow! Such a pretty but lazy girl." Ino played with the girls black locks.

"Her name is Ayama!" Temari gave Ayama to Shikamaru who muttered stuff. Tenten and Neji came with their two kids a boy and a girl.

"Hi! Hanami and Kei!!" Hinata smiled.

"Have you seen Akemi?" Deidara asked Natsuki who was talking more like listening to what Takumi and Yoshi were chatting about. Before Natsuki could answer a man tapped Deidara's shoulder.

"What, yeah?" Deidara irritated.

"Is she yo-" The man was cut.

"Daddy!!" Akemi jumped in Deidara's arms.

"Honey, you okay, you seem a bit pale? Are you cold?" Deidara started asking question that he know she did not like unless she was truly hurt.

"I'm Fine, daddy...Thanks mister." Akemi waved to the man as he left.

"You're welcome, kid." The man left.

"You must be Akemi! I'm Sakura!" Sakura shook Akemi's hand.

"N-nice to meet you." Akemi smiled. Akemi and Natsuki talked on and on about stuff no one understood.

"Time to go and meet your auntie Konan, yeah." Deidara carried her away from Natsuki.

"Bye, Nat-kun!" Akemi waved at everyone as she entered the car.

"Bye!!" The others waved.

"Did you wait for long, yeah?" Deidara asked as they reached home.

"No, I just got here." Konan got Akemi who was asleep away from Deidara. Konan always did that to everyone if they were holding Akemi. Deidara just sighed.

...............

Four months passed since Izumi died...

"Daddy, are you going to come at the school play tomorrow?" Akemi asked as she ate her dinner.

"Will you perform, yeah?" Deidara buried in his work everyday.

"Yup! I'm the princess!" Akemi said excited.

"Don't worry I will make it, yeah." Deidara said not really knowing what he was promising to.

"Don't forget like last time." Akemi swallowed her dango.

"I promise I won't forget, yeah." Deidara kept writing his name on papers and e-mail addresses.

..............

"Is daddy coming?" Akemi asked Kisame as he walked with her and Itachi through the school hall.

"He promised you, right?" Kisame was holding her hand, she didn't get along with Itachi.

"Yeah." Akemi nodded.

"Just believe in him and he will come." Kisame said. 'Deidara where the heck are you??'he asked himself.

"okay, lets go to the dressing room!" Akemi pulled Kisame with her and Itachi followed very slow and calm with his eyes closed.

"Itachi! Take pictures of the cute little girl!" Kisame ordered for the tenth time.

"Just to shut you up, I will do it." Itachi got the camera Kisame handed him.

"Thanks!" Kisame smirked. Itachi took a picture Akemi, she was so sad and like she just lost something important.

"Hey, kid, smile." Itachi ordered. Akemi nodded and made a fake smile. Kisame saw this and gave her a huge.

Kisame and Itachi went to find seats because the show began. Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Choji, Kisame, Konan, Itachi, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and even Gaara who doesn't have time for anything showed up!

The play took two hours the mothers and fathers of the children were filled with joy, while Shikamauru fell asleep when it started! The good thing was that he showed up. The were given awards for the nice acting and the largest award was given to Akemi.(AN: Poor girl she won something so big when her father wasn't around!)

Akemi got the price and left the stage like the rest of her friends and went to the dressing room. She change her clothes and waited for Kisame and Itachi outside the dressing room with her price and bag. 'I hate this! Daddy is a liar!!' She screamed in her mind and tears poured.

She cried hanging her head as if she never wanted to see what was up again. Tears did not stop, she cried and cried.

"Akemi?" Kisame and Itachi found her in a small ball on the floor crying her eyes out. They didn't know what to do until Sakura came and pulled her into a comforting huge.

"You idiots!" Sakura yelled at them.

"H-he...lied...daddy lied!!" Akemi sobbed hard.

"Shh, he's busy, honey." Sakura patted her back.

"He...hates me!" Akemi hugged Sakura.

"No, don't say that, your daddy loves you very much!" Sakura tried to make Akemi look her eyes but Akemi refused and stared into space.

Sakura carried Akemi who now fell asleep while Kisame carried her bag and price, Itachi just carried Sakura's bags a bit annoyed. Sasori and konan who were waiting in the car after the play drove them at Deidara's place.

They found Deidara buried in papers. The house was filled with papers on the floor, dirty dishes etc.

"How was it?" Deidara did not look up from the papers.

"She won this." Kisame gave him the price and waved goodnight as he left. Sakura took Akemi to her room.

"Deidara, this has to stop." Sasori spoke.

"What, yeah." Deidara looked confused.

"You're breaking her." Sasori said.

"It's was just one play." Deidara looked at him.

"You missed a lot of plays she had and next time I'm not going to be there." Sasori just walked out with Itachi and left.

"They are right, you know." Sakura came down stairs.

"Was she mad." Deidara asked feeling guilty.

"Anger, sad, mad, hurt...she cried her eyes out." Sakura sat on the chair.

"Shit." Deidara cursed loudly.

"Make it up to her because I doubt if she will forgive you with a sorry." Sakura sighed.

"How, yeah?" Deidara stopped what he was doing.

"Stop working all the time...she needs you to be by her side now that she knows her mum will never come back, Deidara." Sakura pushed the papers down on the floor.

"You need to show her that you love and care about her." Sakura stared at him.

"But I love her, yeah." Deidara said.

"She told me that you hate her, Deidara...please change before you create hatred between the two two." Sakura stood up and walked to the front door.

"I will try." Deidara stood up.

"Bye, Takumi is perhaps worried about me." Sakura left. Deidara sighed and dropped himself on the couch.

..................

The next day....

"...Yeah, family issues, so she won't make it at school today...bye, yeah." Deidara hung up and walked upstairs. He entered the room and found Akemi sleeping with the wolf dog he and Izumi gave her.

"Honey, wake up." Deidara shook her softly, she opened her eyes and turned around when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, honey." Deidara stroked her hair.

"I want to go to school." Akemi muttered but he heard her.

"You don't want to spend time with daddy." Deidara asked.

"I don't want to!" Akemi stood up and ran out. Deidara ran after her.

"Honey, you don't mean that, yeah." Deidara found her behind the bathroom door crying.

"Don't cry, you will make daddy cry." Deidara said.

"Go away!" Akemi threw the wolf dog at him.

"I can't leave my little angel, yeah, I promised your mother I would take care of you." Deidara reached to huge her.

"Mummy?" Akemi stopped yelling and kicking him.

"Yes, mummy told me I should take care of you before she died." Deidara hugged her.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it at your play, angel." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, daddy." Akemi hugged back.

"No, I want you to show me how it was." Deidara carried her and took her to the garage.

"Wow!" Akemi ran in the garage.

"It looks like the one at the school play!" Akemi exclaimed. Deidara made the garage like the school play with Sakura and Konan's help.

"Yes, now show daddy the play." Deidara sat on the ground and watched Akemi act. He smiled at her, he took his camera and took pictures of her.

"...The end!!" Akemi ran to huge him.

"Now do you forgive daddy?" Deidara hugged back.

"Yup!!" Akemi kissed his cheek and ran in the house screaming how happy she made her daddy.

"Come lets go see your mummy." Deidara told her as he drove in and parked his car.

"Mummy is in a happy place now." Deidara patted Akemi's head as she put the flowers on Izumi's grave.

"Hi, mummy!Bye, mummy!" Akemi kissed the grave stone just like Deidara.

"I love you, Akemi always remember that." Deidara carried her and walked to his car.

"I love you too, daddy!" Akemi laughed.

We will do anything just to keep our loved ones safe and feel loved.

Everyone needs love.

Fin.


End file.
